Guinnevere Dunhart
Lordaeronian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 11 April, 586 K.C.; (Age 41) The Eastweald, Kingdom of Lordaeron |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Paladin of the Holy Light Knight-Champion (Stormwind) Champion of the Silver Hand ---- |Row 4 title = Allegiance Service/Branch |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = *Order of the Silver Hand ---- |Row 6 title = Immediate Relatives |Row 6 info = Sir Alexander H. Dunhart (Spouse) Sister Genevieve Dunhart (Daughter) |Row 7 title = Coat of Arms |Row 7 info = ---- |Row 8 title = Beliefs |Row 8 info = Holy Light; Church of the Holy Light |Row 9 title = Awards |Row 9 info = Physician's Medal Meritorious Conduct Medal King Anduin Coronation Medal |Row 10 title =Signature |Row 10 info = |image = Guin1.jpg|caption = Dame-Commander Guinnevere Dunhart "The Lioness of Lordaeron" ----|imagewidth = 300}} Voice Claim | Character Theme Guinnevere the Just (11 April, 586 K.C.) is a Human Paladin of the Grand Alliance with religious affiliations to the Order of the Silver Hand, the Church of the Holy Light, as well as secular affiliation to the Kingdom of Stormwind, and the Kingdom of Lordaeron. She is a stalwart Paladin, currently residing in Stormwind, as a distinguished member of the Silver Hand with her husband, Alexander Dunhart. Early Life (587 K.C. - 596 K.C.) Born to Mathilda and Cuthbert Wescott in the year 587 of the King's Calendar, Guinnevere was by no means born into greatness as some of the Alliance's heroes can claim to be; Father Cuthbert was a minor noble of Lordaeron and religious leader amongst the peasantry of the Eastweald. Her mother, a mid-wife to the higher ranked nobility of the Royal Court under King Terenas, had birthed some of the more notable aristocracy in her career -- the two were overjoyed when Mathilda became with child, as her chosen career path was one of longing due to her own presumed inability to bear children after many tries between Cuthbert and herself. Her pregnancy was a tumultuous one due to her frail size and stature, and the lack of most of the modernized medicine the people of the Eastern Kingdoms have today, however, Tildy persevered.. Guinnevere was a spry child from the moment she was birthed from her mother's womb; walking before the passing of her first year, and speaking shortly after that. She was not favored amongst her fellow nobility, for their parents were lord and ladies of the noble court, leaving much to be desired for the humble living of Father Cuthbert, though he was Lord of a minor holding himself. Guinnevere's love of animals, reading, and tossing herself into her fantasies of knights and dragons left her alone for a great deal of her childhood, choosing instead to throw herself into her tales of wild fantasy. She so longed for adventure and intrigue the kind she had only experienced through the pages of her storybooks. Her spitfire personality got her into a number of sticky situations as a child, though her love for the Light was always cultivated by her mother and father, whose pious life led her to her steadfast belief in the Light and it's virtues. Guinnevere had seldom chance to experience anything near what she read in her books, save for the rare visits from knights of the Church on religious business to her father - but her eyes did widen with wonder when they did. She envied their armour, their strong presence, the respect they commanded with their very presence - and utmost their devoted service to the Light. She was often scolded and shooed away by her father when the Knights would seek his consul, and possible young boys for squireship as she admired their swords and shields while they were distracted. For the most part, the flaxen haired young girl was ridiculed for her dream of becoming a knight -- in those days, it was nearly unheard of for a woman to hold a sword, let alone a knighthood. But, like her mother during her birth, Guinnevere persevered in the pursuit of her goal -- becoming a Knight. The very thing she had idolized all those years chasing the holy men on their noble steeds. At the tail end of the First War and swiftly moving towards the possibility of a Second War, the newly formed Order of the Silver Hand was in dire need of manpower and assistance combating the Orcish threat under Uther of Northshire and Archbishop Alonsus Faol. The Knights' quest at the behest of the Alliance of Lordaeron brought them to Guinnevere's town of Hornsea in the Eastweald of Lordaeron. Anduin Lothar's plea to King Terenas had not fallen on deaf ears, and the alliance found the Order in search of new young squires to rebuild after the numerous losses of their newfound allies during the tumultuous war. One day, when Guinnevere was laying amongst the beds of the deep purple flowers that were native to the lands of Lordaeron, she was distracted from the pages of her novel by the thudding of hooves.. they became louder and more insistent as the minutes past. She rose her head to see the glint of steel in the distance, approaching at speed along the path. Her excitement was as strong as it had ever been to see the unmistakable unit of knights approaching! As the young girl scrambled to her feet, she clutched her book to her chest and began running towards the city centre, where her father awaited the coming knights. Guinnevere had memorized the knights that came to her town by heart -- though as they approached, she noted several were missing, or replaced by different men. Her expression fell from joy to a far more somber mask; she was an intelligent girl, learned in the topic of war from not only her books, but the happenings all around the Eastern Kingdoms with the Orcish threat. The men were dead, she presumed, or at the very least gravely injured. One of the men trotted forward on his horse, and removed his helm... a burly, broad-shouldered man with dark, tousled brown hair. His eyes were hardened; the aura of a man that had seen battle in his time. He was distinctly Alteraci in appearance, with a strong jawline -- a handsome man, by all accounts, a hand rest demurely on his blade as his stallion approached. His news of the war was grim, though there was hope of victory with word of the newly formed Alliance of Lordaeron; and the Order of the Silver Hand needed men to assist. He introduced himself as Alexander Dunhart, a knight of Alterac, and a newly inducted knight of the Silver Hand with an order in hand for the mandatory service in the name of the Alliance of Lordaeron.. As half of the previous troupe had met their end to the Orcish threat, several young men from Hornsea were selected to squire with the knights, though Sir Dunhart was yet to pick his own -- an intelligent man in militaristic things, even at his youth of twenty-five. Alexander knew he had to choose wisely, and choose for the future when he picked a squire to stand alongside him in the coming battle. The Order was in it's infancy, and the rites and protocols of modern Paladins were not yet formed, so the majority of the training with his chosen squire would rest upon his own two shoulders. Several days passed, and Guinnevere was not one to give up an opportunity to speak with the knights of their lives, battles, and adventures; she spent many hours with Alexander, asking numerous questions of his heritage, his knighthood, even convincing him to train her briefly with a sword. With a quota to meet, Alexander's pickings were slim as far as choosing his own squire went; his fellows had already chose their own, and they were far from promising prospects. Most able-bodied young men had gone to join the war as simple footsoldiers, leaving little in the ways of combat-ready squires to be trained. However enthusiastic Guinnevere was for her own consideration, Alexander was passé; his refusals to squire her as a knight were, like most men of the time period, based on years of a traditionalist and patriarchal society. However, the need was dire and the availability scarce. Begrudgingly Sir Dunhart eventually agreed, after the convincing of Father Cuthbert that his daughter would be a fine addition to the order, that the times were changing and Alexander needed to adapt to it. With Alexander's decision, the young girl's time in Hornsea alongside her family had come to an end -- before her father could protest, Guinnevere and Alexander rode for the capital, to rendezvous with the bulk of the Order, and begin her training as a squire of the new Order of the Silver Hand, a year passing before Sir Dunhart and the young Guinnevere Wescott set off to join the assembled armies of the Second War. The Second War (597 K.C. - 598 K.C) Conflict was thrust upon Sir Dunhart and his young ward -- with two primary assaults on the northern lands by the Horde in both the island holdings of Kul Tiras and Stromgarde, as well as the offensive launched from Blackrock Mountain towards the Dwarven holdings of Khaz Modan; Alexander's inexperience with naval combat found the two on the path to meet the conflict head-on, though the Dwarves had intially denied Anduin Lothar's request to join the Alliance of Lordaeron. The Horde's land assault proceeded to lay waste to Loch Modan, pushing the outnumbered Dwarf and Gnome forces into the city of Ironforge, who sealed themselves from the outside threat -- after the decimation of Northeron, Kudran Wildhammer joined the Alliance of Lordaeron to avenge his fallen brethren; Alexander Dunhart and Guinnevere set out to assist the Dwarven leader and his men of Aerie Peak after several small conflicts with Blackrock Orcs along the way. Simultaneous to the Horde attack in Northeron, bodies of Kul Tiran seamen washed upon the coast of Southshore -- though they were initially unidentifiable as they were badly burned by the Horde's dragon riders, Admiral Daelin Proudmoore recognized one of them as his son, Derek - brother to Jaina and Tandred Proudmoore of Kul Tiras. The Admiral was distraught at the loss of his eldest son, the prospects looking ever bleaker as the Horde assault raged upon the coastline -- large numbers utilizing the southern outposts as a way into the heart of Lordaeron. With the conflicting factional possession of Grim Batol constantly shifting, the Alliance soldiers split off -- leaving a number with Ironforge to assist with the pivotal battle in Grim Batol, the other on the move to stand alongside the bold counterattack on Southshore by Anduin Lothar. It was here that Guinnevere first saw the paladin and Alliance General Turalyon in action. Guinnevere idolized the General, his heroics against the Horde gaining him fame and glory -- well deserved, at that. Alongside Daelin Proudmoore's Kul Tiran forces, the High Elves of Quel'Thalas, and their fellow Alliance soldiers, Guinnevere and Alexander joined the combined forces to push the Horde back to the Wetlands. The exceptional heroism of Lieutenant Turalyon earned the Alliance their first victory, and earned Turalyon the rank of High General, second only to Lothar. Though Hillsbrad and Southshore were nearly obliterated, the Horde navies were driven back to the shores of Tol Barad and Menethil Harbor -- it was during the land conflicts of this battle that the budding romance began to form between Sir Dunhart and his squire; many long knights spent alone in muddy trenches, the only joy in sight being the conversation and company of eachother. Marching troops across the Thandol Span, Dal'rend and Maim Blackhand, sons of Warchief Blackhand and co-chieftains of the Black Tooth Grin clan, crush resistance in the Arathi Highlands and laid siege to the city of Strom. Although the city was captured by the Horde, many of its citizens managed to escape underground through the Dwarven fortress of Dun Garok. However, the blow to morale is harsh, and the Alliance needed another victory like the one at Southshore. Opportunity came when the Horde army began to head towards Plaguemist Ravine, seemingly unware of the overlooking Dwarven fortress of Aerie Peak. With Kurdran's help, Lothar set up a trap for the Orcs. Lothar's army and the defenders of Aerie Peak surrounded the Horde army and, after a brutal battle, Doomhammer gave the order fo retreat south, and Lothar quickly giving chase. After the battle, Blackhand's sons lead a second, hidden army through the ravine to Caer Darrow. Their numbers are boosted by the forest trolls of Jintha'alar. The island of Caer Darrow is captured and the city of Andorhol falls not long after. In the chase of the retreating Horde army, Doomhammer took the majority of the army and turned Northwest, towards Alterac, while the rest of the army traveled to Southshore. Lothar sent Danath Trollbane, leader of the Stromgarde militia, with a large force to follow them, believing that the mountainous terrtain of Alterac would be treacherous to the Horde, especially when encountering Alterac's Royal Guard. Alexander took particular vested interest in this move, as Alterac was his homeland. Lothar, thinking the Horde was attempting to re-establish a naval supply line, continued south. Although Lothar claimed a relatively easy victory, a dying orc informed him of Doomhammer's brilliant plan. Owing to the diversion of Lothar's main army at Aerie Peak, the Horde succeeded in penetrating Quel'Thalas through the cliffs undetected. Together with the entirety of the Amani tribe under Zul'Jin, Doomhammer's troops slashed and burned their way through the Eversong Woods. Outraged at the attack on their borders, the High Elves finally put forth their full strength in the war effort. This included the deployment of large elven fleets south to the Hinterlands and to the shores of Lordaeron. With support from the Elves, the Alliance was able to launch an attack on Zul'dare and end the invasion of Lordaeron. Though Hillsbrad and Southshore were nearly obliterated, the Horde navies were driven back to the shores of the Wetlands, Crestfall, and the ruins of Stormwind. High Commander Anduin Lothar decided to split his army in order to outmanuever the Horde. He sent half of his army, under command of Turalyon, to chase the Horde army Quel'Thalas, while Lothar's half would meet with Danath's regiment in the Hinterlands to destroy the large number of Horde still remaining there. Guinnevere and Alexander were amongst the troops alongside Lothar and Danath, as the assistance of the Human lands were closer to their hearts than the plight of the elves. Lothar and Danath heard of the assault on Dalaran and quickly rode to meet them, only to find the city burning. They joined forces with Archmage Antonidas and managed to push the Horde forces out of the city, but not before Gul'dan was able to plunder the arcane vaults there, stealing High Elven runestones that Gul'dan used to create ogre-magi for the war effort. Gul'dan turned his new army West into Silverpine, and began an assault on the villages of Ambermill and Pyrewood, both of which were Gilnean municipalities in the domain of Lord Darius Crowley. Following the victory in Dalaran, the Alliance concentrated on pushing back the ground offensive on the edge of the Arathi Highlands on the great bridges of the Thandol Span. The first step was a bloody retaking of the Horde fortress on Tol Barad for use as a staging point for an invasion upon Dun Modr, the primary base of support for the attacks upon the Thandol Span. With naval support from Tol Barad, the Alliance ground forces were finally able to push across the Thandol Span and reclaim Dun Modr. The Alliance continued to push south, taking the fortress of Dun Algaz. Although they were unable to retake the hatchery at Grim Batol, they managed to besiege the fortress and prevented more Dragons from coming outrouted the armies of the Horde and caused them to retreat from Khaz Modan. After the defeat of the Horde forces in the Wetlands, a brief pause in open combat ensued. The Horde attempted to gather more troops from the south, including the newly completed Death Knights. The Alliance began to turn their sights to the Horde forces in Silverpine and East Lordaeron, Guinnnevere's home, and to that end they sent Uther of Northshire to lend aid to the victims of the war. Troubles arose in Tyr's Hand when the local peasant population fell into a state of minor revolt. The uprising was quelled and the Knights of the Silver Hand were summoned to watch over the populace. The Alliance searched out all of the Horde forces in the area and destroyed them to maintain order in the region. The rebellion at Tyr's Hand was started by Alterac spies in hopes of concealing the orcish mining facility located there. Although the facility was discovered, the spies did their best to cut off supply lines to Quel'Thalas by razing Tyr's Hand and its ports. Uther rushed to send word of Alterac's betrayal to Lothar. Alexander was hit particularly heavily with the news of his King's betrayal; though he steadfastly denied any possiblity of King Perenolde betraying the Alliance he had just shed blood to assist. Perenolde's betrayal had provided the Horde with Alliance troop movements and maps of the terrain. Doomhammer's entire Horde army was allowed through the borders of Alterac to the heart of Lordaeron, where they razed the town of Brill. There, Doomhammer up for a massive siege of Lordaeron. Danath's militia cut off Horde reinforcements and reinforced Lordaeron with fresh troops from Stromgarde, but it was too late and the Siege had begun. At the Capital City, the Horde army has broken into the city as Doomhammer receives word of Gul'dan's betrayal. Adhering to his honor, Doomhammer withdrew a large portion of his forces to pursue Gul'dan and his followers to punish them for dishonoring the Horde. Gilneas took this opportunity to charge the Horde army from their West flank. The Capital City was made safe as Lothar's forces pushed the Horde out of it's walls. The Horde began it's retreat to the East and the united armies gave pursuit, only to find Alterac forces arriving from the East, much to Alexander's shock and dismay -- his King had indeed betrayed him, and left the Alteraci men in the ranks of the Alliance to die. Gilneas and Lordaeron fought a great battle against the combined armies of Alterac and the Horde. Once High General Turalyon arrived with the Elven army on the Northern shores of Tirisfal, the whole of the reunited Alliance converged on the Horde, decimating their remaining flanked troops in Lordaeron, who were in further shambles without their leader's support. Although the Horde was defeated, it had cost the Alliance many lives. The Horde's defeats at Lordaeron and Balor gave the Alliance time to regroup, and launch an offensive of their own. Having become traitor the Alliance, Alterac was promptly surrounded and overwhelmed by Alliance forces.. Alexander's rage and sorrow pushed him forward in the battle against his own people.The Traitor King Aiden Perenolde was imprisoned and his lands were placed under the control of Daval Prestor, a nobleman from North Lordaeron. With the help of the dwarves, the Alliance managed to retake Southern Khaz Modan, liberating Ironforge and forcing the orcs to withdraw to Blackrock Spire, their headquarters, leaving the remaining Alliance forces to solemnly sit with their bitter victory. It was then, with Guinnevere as his witness and support, that Alexander cast off the colors of Alterac and fully committed himself to the Silver Hand, and the guidance of Uther the Lightbringer. After Balor, the remnants of the routed Orc fleet went south to Stormwind. The Alliance would have to pass through Blackrock Mountain in order to retake the Kingdom of Azeroth, and Doomhammer was unwilling to retreat any further. The stage was set for the final battle between the Horde and the Alliance. When Lothar and his small contigency of troops with Guinnevere and Alexander among them, arrived near Blackrock Spire they were ambushed by a huge group of trolls and ogre magi. Lothar fought with courage, but his forces were outnumbered. In the midst of the battle, Turalyon saw Lothar fighting against Doomhammer in single combat. Turalyon desperately fought his way towards them, but he was barred by orc warriors and could do nothing more but watch as Doomhammer shattered the Great Royal Sword and brought his hammer against Lothar's helm and smashed his skull with a sickening crunch. Anduin Lothar, the Lion of Stormwind, died that day. Only a handful soldiers survived the initial battle, and they were only saved by the arriving Stromgarde militia. Turalyon, haunted by survivor's guilt, hesitantly took command of the Alliance army and began the assault on Blackrock Spire. In the mist of a heated battle with Doomhammer, Turyalon fought a losing battle against the mighty orc Warchief. As Turalyon was knocked to the ground, exhausted from combat, Doomhammer spoke to him: "I have conquered! And so shall all our foes die until your world belongs to us!" These words brought Turalyon to a revelation. For the entire war, he had been struggling with his faith and was unable to wield the Light like Uther and the other paladins could. He did not understand how to reconcile the notion of the Light uniting all creatures while beings as cruel and monstrous as the orcs walked the world, but Orgrim's comment reminded him that the orcs were not of his world. Turalyon reasoned that the Light only united the creatures of Azeroth, and that creatures who did not belong there - like the orcs - could be struck down with impunity. Now confident in his faith, Turalyon began to shine with a brilliant glow that forced onlookers to shield their eyes -- Guinnevere was shocked. Her own abiltiy and faith as a novice Paladin paled in comparison to the force of Turalyon's light. It was a beautiful and terrible display of the vengeful, righteous side of the Light. A far more sharpened look at it's grace than the gentle and pious approach of men of the cloth, such as her father. Upon seeing Turalyon's awakening as a paladin, Guinnevere, at just eleven, made the pact with herself that she would exist in the Light's image -- she would strive to emulate Turalyon and the faith that roared from his chest like the Alliance Lion he commanded. Taking up Lothar's shattered sword, Turalyon rallied the Alliance forces with the battlecry "For Sir Lothar!" and led a fierce charge against the Horde. The piercing cry finally even put fear into the orcs admist the height of their bloodlust. Guinnevere and Alexander, alongside the combined Alliance forces, fought with a renewed vigor that broke the Horde's ranks. As his forces crumbled to the frenzied knights and rangers, Doomhammer had barely enough time to sound a retreat before Turalyon disarmed and struck him unconscious. Dragged in chains to Lordaeron, the Warchief was captured. The Horde was broken by this battle and continue to be hounded all the way by the vengeful knights of the Alliance. Soon after, most of their allies abandoned them, and they were forced to make a retreat into the Blasted Lands around the Dark Portal. Ragged and broken, the remaining Horde forces under the command of Kilrogg Deadeye attempted a defense of the Dark Portal. In what has been described as the bloodiest battle of the Second War, the Orcs were eventually defeated. Their leaders fled through the portal with Kilrogg, while the majority of the orcs were either slain, captured, or scattered. Khadgar, flanked by warriors of the Alliance, destroyed the Dark Portal that had brought the world to the brink of destruction. Although the rift between Azeroth and Draenor would never be closed, the Second War had ended, and Guinnevere and Alexander - their hearts heavy with the massive losses, betrayal, and bleakness of the war -- returned to Lordaeron to begin assisting with the repairs of her shattered and decimated homeland.. Unlike Guinnevere, Alexander had no home to return to with the betrayal of King Perenolde and his attempted assassination of Uther. He saw no choice but to remain with Guinnevere in Lordaeron, and continue her squireship and training to become a Knight. With the Second War ended and no summons to conflict in the forseeable future, the two became closer in their relationship -- in the broken aftermath of the Second War -- Alexander and Guinnevere made a promise to one another that they would be at eachother's side till death took them both, to the very end. Disbandment of the Alliance of Lordaeron After the death of Lothar, and subsequent end of the Second War in Azeroth, the Alliance of Lordaeron was led by King Terenas Menethil II with Turalyon as its Commander. Shortly after Dark Portal was finally closed, several nations left the Alliance in response to King Terenas's institution of a tax to fund the orcish internment camps. Guinnevere and Alexander agreed with Terenas' decision to instate these internment camps, and while they considered their former allies' decision to pull their support cowardly, they understood the political motive to do so. The two remained in Lordaeron alongside Uther the Lightbringer and focused their attentions on the interests of the Order of the Silver Hand. It is during this time that the duo briefly became accquainted with Arthas as fellow Paladins, though only through brief glances and the occasional ceremony with their fellow order members, as Arthas was personally mentored by Lord Uther. Present Battles during the Second War; * Siege of Ironforge * First Battle of Crestfall * Battle of Tol'barad * Battle of Loch Modan * War in the Wetlands * Battle of Northeron * First Battle of Southshore * Battle of Hillsbrad * Battle of Aerie Peak * Battle of Caer Darrow * Battle of Tyr's Hand * Battle of Dalaran * Second Battle of Crestfall * Battle of Grim Batol * Siege of Lordaeron * Battle of Alterac * Liberation of Dun Morogh * Battle of Blackrock Spire * Destruction of the Dark Portal The Third War (612 K.C. - 613 K.C.) * A rumor had started to travel around Lordaeron telling how a mysterious plague had gripped the northern lands, as the majority of Lordaeron's attention was focused on the Horde's flight and rebelling orc clans. When Medivh appeared before King Terenas telling him just as he told Thrall: to save his people, he must travel west, Terenas told him that he would defend his kingdom. To do so, he sent his own son, who was dealing with the rebelling orcs with Sir Uther the Lightbringer north to investigate. With Guinnevere and Alexander among the ranks of Silver Hand knights that accompanied Prince Menethil and Lord Uther in their quest to combat the Orcish rebellion, the troupe heeded Terenas' will and moved to investigate the rumors of plague and epidemic in Lordaeron. Their search led them to north, to Andorhal. After the group's rendezvous with Jaina Proudmoore, Arthas and his fellowship discovered that Andorhal's granaries were wrought with a plague that killed all who are infected (within a period of time) after they had encountered Kel'Thuzad in the town of Brill. Since Andorhal was the main distribution point for grain in the area, this meant that many other towns were in danger. As they fought their way through the infected city of Andorhal they bore witness to a unique devastation like Azeroth had never seen. They hunted down and attacked Kel'Thuzad for his crimes against the people. The necromancer told Arthas that he served a greater power, a dreadlord named Mal'Ganis, and that he was responsible for the Scourge. Enraged, Arthas vowed he would kill Mal'Ganis and they traveled to Stratholme to confront him after slaying the corrupted wizard. When they arrived in Hearthglen, Arthas and Jaina's forces were attacked by legions of undead. Arthas had Jaina search for Uther while he and his forces remained to protect the town from the Scourge. It was then he learned the truth behind the plague. The plague didn't just kill those infected, it turned them into the undead, and thus, the Scourge. Before his army was defeated, Uther and his knights arrived and saved the town. Not long after this battle, Arthas was met by Medivh, who warned the prince to travel west to Kalimdor. Like his father, Arthas refused, saying his place was with his people. Jaina believed the prophet's words but Arthas would not be swayed to leave his kingdom. They continued to Stratholme to deal with the threat of the Scourge. Upon arriving at Stratholme, they discovered that the grain had already been distributed amongst the townsfolk. Arthas, not wanting to deal with an entire army of undead, ordered Uther and his paladins to destroy the town. Uther was appalled by this, saying he wouldn't follow the order even if Arthas was the king. For his defiance, Arthas disbanded the Knights of the Silver Hand and called all those still loyal to Lordaeron to come with him. Uther took his followers and left, and Jaina quickly followed. Guinnevere and Alexander began to realize that the plague was merely a cog in the doomsday clock of Lordaeron; Arthas became consumed with his search for "Mal'Ganis", and the company's morale waned in the wake of his obsession. They were appalled at the Prince's actions, and disheartened by his descent into madness; upon the disbandment of the Silver Hand, Guinnevere and Alexander remained alongside Uther and Jaina Proudmoore to bury the dead upon their return. After arriving in Northrend, Arthas discovered the brother of the dwarven king Magni Bronzebeard, Muradin. Upon arriving at Northrend, Muradin's expedition was attacked by the undead and was cut off from the rest of the world. He had come to Northrend to obtain the runeblade Frostmourne. When word from Lordaeron called Arthas's men back home, the prince used mercenaries to burn their ships before turning his forces on the mercenaries. With no way to get home, he told his men that their only way home was to get Frostmourne. When he finally found the blade, he and Muradin learned that the blade was cursed. Arthas accepted this curse and took the blade, though Muradin was believed to be killed in the process (he was knocked out with terrible amnesia). With Frostmourne, Arthas led an assault on the Scourge base where Mal'Ganis was statifoned and killed the dreadlord. With the cause of his madness dead, Arthas fled to the wilderness of Northrend, leaving his men to fend for themselves. Months later, Arthas returned to Lordaeron. When he greeted Terenas, he took up the cursed sword, telling his father, "You no longer need to sacrifice for your people. You no longer need to bear the weight of your crown. I've taken care of everything." Without a moment of consideration, he slew his father. Arthas then named himself King of Lordaeron and gave the land to the Scourge. Weeks later, Arthas, now a death knight under the orders of the Lich King, was given the task of resurrecting the dead necromancer Kel'Thuzad. To do so, Arthas had to take his remains to a place of immense magical power. Arthas killed his former mentor Uther for the urn he was carrying. The urn carried the ashes of his father, which Arthas simply disposed of and placed Kel'Thuzad's remains inside the urn. The only magical nexus with the necessary power was the Sunwell deep inside Silvermoon, capital of the high elves. To revive Kel'Thuzad, the Scourge would have to burn Quel'Thalas. The assassination of not only King Terenas but Uther the Lightbringer, atop the plague of her homeland, left Guinnevere mournful and hopeless. Her faith wavered for the first time in her twenty-five years of age; how could the Light allow such an atrocity to take place? How could one so mighty, such a paragon of the Light's will, be struck down and his remains desecrated so? So much death; so much loss and destruction Guinnevere and Alexander had faced. No longer did her face hold that youthful glow -- her visage was hardened, her hatred for those that blasphemed against the Light cold and merciless. The two had risen to notable ranks in the Lordaeron Army at this point, though with the disbandment of the Order and the loss of Lordaeron, the two had little choice but to make for Stormwind -- the last bastion of Humanity, against the forces of the Lich King. Present Battles during the Third War; * First Battle of Andorhol * The Culling of Stratholme * Battle of Lordaeron * Second Battle of Andorhol * First Battle of Dalaran * Battle of Pyrewood * Second Battle of Dalaran * Battle of Arevass River * Third Battle of Dalaran * Battle of Azjol Nerub * Battle of Ahn'kahet * The Wrathgate * Battle of Icecrown Reclamation of the Realm (620 K.C.) (Coming Soon.) A Brief Time of Peace (623 K.C. - 624 K.C.) (Coming Soon.) The Iron Horde (624 K.C. - 625 K.C.) (Coming Soon.) Return of the Burning Legion (626 K.C. - Present) (Coming Soon.) * Guinnevere's involvement in the Assault on Blackwing Lair, the defeat of Onyxia, and the Burning Crusade was minimal, answering for the gap of history between the beginning of the Third War, to the Catacylsm.Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Knights Category:Cavalry Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Stormwind Army Category:Lordaeron Army Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Magistrates